


Ghost Hunt X Reader ~Oneshots * Requests Open *

by RainingMysteryRomance



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Paranormal, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingMysteryRomance/pseuds/RainingMysteryRomance
Summary: Basically what the title says, Ghost Hunt characters X (you) in these oneshots. I got so tired of waiting for someone else to do it so I decided to give it a try here, hope that they are good oneshots. I do take requests so feel free to ask for one if you want.





	Ghost Hunt X Reader ~Oneshots * Requests Open *

Ghost Hunt X Reader ~Oneshots *Requests Open *

  
Ghost Hunt X Reader

  
A Silent Christmas Love - Monk ( Or Hosho Takigawa ) X Reader * Requested By KuroLovesMusic *  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I do not own the Anime/Manga Ghost Hunt nor do I own any of the characters from the series. I only own my writing skills along with my imagination.

  
I'm sorry for this taking such a long while. I really hope you enjoy this chapter.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Your POV:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I walked over to the van to take in some observations of my fellow co workers and my boss. I breathed in a sigh of relief to know that our current case had been dealt with and an innocent spirit had crossed over to a happier place. This is why I took this job along with my best friend Mai Taniyama, that was our purpose here.

  
I set down some of our equipment down in the van as we packed up the rest and got in the van to return to SPR Headquarters.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Shibuya Psychic Research Headquarters:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Well, this is the last of it. Is there anything else that anyone needs before I retire home? " I asked.

  
" No ( Y/N___ ), that's all we need from you for today. You are dismissed, can you also tell Mai and the others that they are dismissed as well? " Naru replied.

  
" Sure thing Naru, see you in a week and Merry Christmas. " I smiled and waved Naru goodbye.

  
" Same to you. " Naru said while slightly giving me a head nod.

  
" Anything that involves social activities is not exactly his strong suit is it...? " I asked myself.

  
" What was that? "

  
" Nothing Naru, have a good night and holiday. " I said while putting on my jacket and gloves on and going to gather Mai and the others.

  
" Come on guys, we're done for today so let's go home! " I yelled out to everyone.

  
" This early? " Mai responded.

  
" It's almost 8:00, Naru says we're done so we have to go home now. " I replied.

  
" Aww come on, let's do something fun! " Monk wrapped his arms around my shoulders and I blushed a little.

  
" L-L-Like what? " I asked.

  
" I don't know, let's go have a christmas dinner or see a movie at my place. " Monk winked at me and I looked in the opposite direction.

" Are you asking me out on Christmas? " I asked.

  
" Yeah I am, would you like to while the others do their own thing? " He ruffled my hair slightly.

  
" Um sure, where would you like to go? " I asked.

  
" How about we go to that cool italian resturaunt on the 4th street and then afterwards, I can take you home with me and we can do some....other things. " Monk had gotten a little closer than what I was expecting from him.

  
" S-Sure! I would love to go with you on a date with you. " I smiled brightly.

  
" Great! Hey guys, we are going to be busy tonight with some of our plans so have fun without us. " Monk said to others.

  
" Aww, it's not going to be any fun without you two. " John whined a little.

  
" What do you even plan on doing to her Monk? " Ayako crossed her arms and gave Monk a questionable look.

  
" Nothing evil, I promise. "

  
" Good because I want my good little innocent niece back here in one piece by tomorrow! And there better not be any hickeys on her when I see her again! " My aunt gave Monk the demonic look, she can be frightening when she wants to be.

  
" She won't have any I promise. "

  
" Good and sweetie, you call me if this big bad man is being cruel to you. Got It? " My aunt Ayako place my face in her hands and smiled at me.

  
" I will Auntie, I promise. " I replied while kissing her cheek.

  
" Hey! What do you mean the big bad man!? I'm not bad! " Monk took offense in Ayako's comment.

  
" You are when you act stupid. " Ayako replied.

  
" I'm not stupid! " Monk yelled back.

  
" Yes you are. " Ayako replied.

  
" Am not! "

  
" Ok guys, that's enough insults for today. How about we all just go and enjoy our Christmas plans for tonight? " I tried to settle the argument and pull Monk towards me and away from Ayako.

  
" Yes lets. " John replied as he pulled away Ayako from Monk.

  
We all gathered our things and headed outside and it was still snowing. It was really beautiful. I took Monk's hand in mine and intangled them both together. I looked over to my right and saw Mai, John and my Aunt Ayako playing the snow and having some snowball fight while Masako was sitting on the bench next to them and smiling while observing their silliness.

  
" Hey ( Y/N___ )? "

  
" Yes Monk? " I turned my head over and was surprised by a sudden kiss that he gave me. We broke free from what seemed like forever but to the world it was actually 3 minutes.

  
" I know that you may not realize it but, this kiss was a long term wait for me. I love to be with you and for you to love being with me, will you be my best Christmas present and say that you will be my girlfriend? " Monk took hands tightly and looked into my eyes while desperately and patiently waiting for my answer.

  
" I think that would the best present I could ever recieve and give Monk, I would love to be your girlfriend. " I kissed him and wrapped his body around mine while we stood there kissing. I pulled away and guided him down the street and away from all the chaos of snowball throwing.

  
" Let's go and have our magnificent dinner love. " Monk kissed me on the cheek and I giggled slightly. This really was the best present ever!  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2 years later:  
On Christmas Eve:  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
" Merry Christmas my love. " I snuck up on my boyfriend, Monk, and covered his eyes with my hands. He laughed slightly and took my hands away from his eyes and turned around while capturing my waist and lifting me up.

  
" And happy 2 year anniversary honey. " Monk rubbed his nose against mine while setting me down on the kitchen counter.

  
" Here love, open it. " I handed him a present.

  
" We're not supposed to open presents until Christmas morning. " Monk replied.

  
" This is our anniversary present, not Christmas so you can open it now. " I said while poking him slightly.

  
" Ah I see, well I guess I will open it then. " Monk smiled at me while opening the present.

  
" Do you like it? " I asked.

  
" I love this ( Your gift to him ) so much (Y/N____ ), thank you! " Monk hugged me tightly.

  
" You're welcome honey. " I patted his back and smiled.

  
" Wait here! " Monk ran upstairs in our apartment bedroom and retrieved something. Then after 20 minutes of hearing shuffling noises and banging, he finally came down and gave me a small thin box.

  
" What is it? " I asked.

  
" Well you will know when you open it. "

  
" Right, duh. " I laughed at myself. I opened up the box to see a blue snowflake necklace with a small sapphire in it and a note that said: ' The Christmas night that you said yes to me will always be my one night with you that I will cherish forever. I am glad to have recieved themost wonderful gift that God has ever created. Merry Christmas and Happy Anniversary, Love Takigawa. '

  
" Well? " He asked.

  
" Well, oh my god. Thank you so much honey, I love you to death. " I was crying tears of joy and I hugged him so tightly that I never wanted to let go.

  
" I'm glad you like it. "

  
" Like it? I adore it, can you put it on me? " I asked.

  
" Sure here. " Monk moved my hair from around my neck and clipped it on me.  
" I promise to never ever take this off. " I said.

  
" Not even in death. "

  
" Not even then. " I smiled and kissed him passionately. I wrapped my arm around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. He captured my body in his arms and proceeded to take me to the couch with him and not once did we ever stop kissing each other.

  
" God I love you. " He said within our kiss.

  
" And I you. "  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, I hope you liked this and again so sorry that this came so late but here you go!


End file.
